


Humans are Weird

by aflawedfashion



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Pre-Canon, short family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: 11 Year old Irisa thinks humans are very weird. Nolan proves her point.





	Humans are Weird

“Humans are weird.” Irisa shook her head as she watched two humans exit the restaurant while shoveling food into their faces as they walked. They didn’t even stop to enjoy it. 

At just 11 years old, Irisa was already convinced that everyone on this entire planet was weird, but humans were exceptionally weird. Not much about them made sense, and ever since she had started traveling with Nolan and learning more about his culture, humans made even less sense than she originally thought. “Why do you always act like you’re late for everything?”

“We used to call it multitasking, and we were very proud of it.” Nolan set his fork down and turned to Irisa. “We are not weird.” 

“Yes, you are.” 

“Fine, maybe we are.” Nolan let out an exaggerated huff. “But what about that forehead touching thing? That’s not weird?” 

“No,” Irisa stated firmly. “It’s not.” 

“OK.” Nolan turned his chair so that he was facing Irisa. “Prove it.” 

“Fine.” Irisa confidently pressed her forehead against Nolan’s, ready to easily win this debate, but then he made bug eyes at her, and she couldn’t stop herself from giggling. She sat up straight and proclaimed, “you’re doing it wrong!”

“Am I?” Nolan grinned widely, as if he didn’t realize how foolish he looked. “OK, let’s try again.” Nolan pressed his forehead against hers and glared into her eyes like a cat ready to pounce, and Irisa started giggling again.

“Not like that!” Irisa insisted. She shook her head with disappointment and turned back to her food. “See, you’re weird.” Humans would never learn.

Nolan let out a faint laugh, his grin growing wider. “I guess we are.”

  
  



End file.
